brickipediagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brickipedia Games Wiki:Game Proposals
Here, you can submit your ideas for future RPGs. All submissions should be added as subsections of the "Submissions" section, and should hopefully contain some ideas as to how the game would work. If there is a clear consensus for the game to be made, it will be removed from the list, and development will begin on it. Technically, Gamemasters do not have to post their ideas here, but it's considered polite to do so. Category:Brickipedia Games Wiki ---- Please check the Archive before submitting any ideas. A similar game may already be in the works! Submissions Space, Castle and City RPG It's a clash of classics, Includes minifigures, sets etc from 1970's to 2012. -CzechMate :Castle vs. Space is a good idea, but City doesn't have as many iconic minifigures. 10:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Per BB. -Cligra :Rayguns vs axes vs suitcases? Sounds like the castle people will get dominated, and the it will be a complete slaughter for the city people. Just saying... 02:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :What would be the point of this game Star Wars (sorry but it had to be said :D) * Was thinking maybe a Clone Troopers vs Droids to start off, then later on become Rebel Troopers vs Stormtroopers (or maybe as a later game). Have a range of weapons and equipment which has appeared in Star Wars sets and video games, eg blaster, blaster rifle, rangefinder, jetpack etc. Also have experience, allowing players to rank up, change their type of trooper (eg choose to upgrade from a Phase I Clone Trooper to a Phase II Trooper, then to a Phase II Star Corps Trooper) or upgrade weapons (which affects accuracy, speed, damage, number of shots per turn). Idea for a character layout: (link). Haven't really thought out the game itself though, but I guess that'd really be up to whoever's authorised to run the games anyway :) 03:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :* Sure. Can't say I'm that interested, but I'm sure it would work well. -Cligra :* Support It did have to be said. I don't know if that's one that I would want to run though, but that would probably be a pretty easy one. Outside of abilities at least. 10:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::*Nevermind, I didn't read through that entirely. If it's clones vs. droids then it really wouldn't need abilities. I think that each upgrade should have something special about it, but that could always be just an extra health point on top of a full healing. 10:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::*Sorry, but I just finished reading. :P The only problem with armor upgrades (and such) is probabilities. They'd each have to affect the probabilities and that isn't something I'd like to handle. 10:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::* Yeah, I was thinking that Jedi would make things too complicated, and they'd just totally dominate everyone else anyway. I was thinking that armour would basically result in extra health. But yeah I was thinking that visors, rangefinders and the scopes found on weapons ( , , etc) would affect accuracy. Personally I'd probably work out what I wanted the probabilities to be like then build a Java program to calculate the hits when the game actually started, but that's probably just me overcomplicating things :D Anyway, it was just an idea :) 11:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::* If you can create the program, it'll probably work. 23:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::* It may take me several weeks at least to get around to it... I'm pretty busy in real life and with other wiki-related things right now :S 02:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) * Worked on the concept a bit more (link), but I don't really want to do anything else with it in case it's no good and a waste of time for me to continue with it. Let me know if you have any questions. 01:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ** I'' think it looks good. If you're okay with it, I think that we can move the to the successful archive. 19:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *** That's ok with me :) I'll work on finishing it off when I can 09:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC) * Been meaning to ask: did I need to provide the code for the generator somewhere? 04:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ** Apart from the images, the game should be fully ready to go now (link). The hit generator code is also there, and you can just copy-paste the code and save it as a .html document then preview it in a browser to see. Please let me know if anything doesn't make sense anywhere on the page, or if anything's missing (or if it's a bad game and shouldn't be done). Thanks, 05:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Support''' sounds awesome! . Legofan100 (talk) 11:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Maze of the Heroes RPG I am not sure I should post this because it is still on Brickipedia but here goes. It is a fantasy RPG were the heroes fight monesters and other heroes, improve articles on Brickipedia to get to the center of the maze to get rewards Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 17:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : What kind of rewards?Furno3.3 17:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Money for new weapons--Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 07:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :: How would you keep track of our editing and what themes would you use for the monsters? -The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 23:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Custom monsters using pieces from Medival themes and CMF --Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 06:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hero Factory RPG Though I find that many users on Brickipedia don't appreciate the Hero Factory theme as much as I do, I believe they'll enjoy this RPG. It is pretty well thought out, based upon other popular online roleplays. Because it requires multiple pages and various 'missions', I am not sure if it is suitable for this wiki. As I have a forum with a section made for RPGs in general, it isn't much of a deal if it is not suitable. - Bug / Talk - 3/22/12 ::Apparently we can have multiple pages, as Heartlake's Battle is getting them. - Bug / Talk - 3/22/12 ::I would support this, it seems well made. -Cligra ::Per Cligra. 19:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ninjago RPG I had to do it. :P --CM4S 20:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm for it. I am so Pythor P. Chumsworth, dude.Furno3.3 17:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) i'm in i am so Jay- Ghost Rider 12 i so wanna be Sensei -Coreadventurez Ninjago is my favorite show so I have to go for this The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 22:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) And you could make a spinjitzu tournament and use a generator to see who fights who and who wins by using this: http://randomresult.com/ The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 00:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Lego Ninjago: The Ninjago Tournement This is a more detailed version of the Lego Ninjago RP as shown above. This would have the same basic style of play as The Battle of Heartlake or Krypton SonSet only more elaborate. It takes place a month after the great devourer is defeated. The ninjas, serpintine, and everyone else in the series has joined the ninjago martial arts tourtement. Teams would be Heros vs. Villians. I have thought of abilities and weaknesses for each character. Also, an upgrade system could be used in the form of trianing, and could give either more attack or deffense. I would be able to make this, and I have a good idea of what to make already. I think this would get many users, and would be really fun! I hope you will accept my offer and put me on the game waiting list.Scienceboy0 00:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of doing something like this all of the serpentine can use there powers to help them and the ninja (excluding Lloyd) can use there true potential and Lloyd can use anti venom on a ninja that has been bitten and been turned into a snake Lets Do Some Role-Playing 13:47, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Indiana Jones RPG I was thinking that we could have teams of generic characters led by major characters like Indy and Dovchenko(?).Furno3.3 17:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Dovchenko isn't really a major character, and to be honest, this idea kind of bores me. There aren't really any generic heroes (that I can think of) and it would just turn into something potentially offensive with German or Russian Soldiers as villains/enemies. 17:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Why does it bore you?Furno3.3 21:11, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :TBH, I just find it dull. There really wouldn't be any heroes (because none are generic enough) and the enemies (Russians and Germans) are potentially offensive. 22:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The Quest for Gold Ok so this is my idea it's and indiana jones game, you try to guess where the gold artifact is hidden, you get one guess per day and there will be a different gold artifact every day, if you guess wrong 5 times you are eliminated or you can attack them so they loose health Plus the game is every man for themselves so everyone is your enemy The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 22:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) To view a sample of this game go here: User:Bongo9911/The Quest for Gold :Sounds better than the Indiana Jones game suggested above. I'd like to suggest creating your own hero though and having Jones as the host to solve the character problem. The biggest problem I see is that the guessing may not be very fair as it's only luck, unless there are clues. 17:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : That actually is a great idea I could just give the hint like it may be something that happened at this place or something. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 17:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Wait I have a better idea than clues I can make riddles I have already made one for the ark of the covenant and people won't be able to find the answer online. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 18:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: Plus in this game each gold you find is a different amount of studs whoever has the most studs in the end wins so it wouldn't matter if you died you could still have more studs than other people Lets Do Some Role-Playing 18:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ship Destroyer This will be a game of the theme pirates of the caribbean with the host Jack Sparrow the point of this game is to sink the other team's ships with weapons like a cannon a harpoon an anchor and a bomb. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 18:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I quite like it. A fairly novel idea, that could be done quite interestingly. I would be willing to develop this with you, at some point. -Cligra I would love to have you as my co host Lets Do Some Role-Playing 13:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Not a game proposal... ...but I don't know if it's Cligra and/or Berrybrick in charge on this wiki, so I thought it'd be easier just to put it here so you both can read it without being talk page stalkers :) Just wondering if nomming this for an official friend with Bricki might be a good idea- it could get some new users in, and unless you patrol the RC or were involved in the recent forum, I doubt anyone at Bricki would even know about this site. 09:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know if they check the official friends either, but sure. 10:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Support! (actually, I thought we already were. :P) -Cligra Olympics (inspired by the new Olympics CMs) I don't have a very clear idea of quite how this would work at present, but it would involve competing in various Olympic activities, and would make a nice digression from the usual hack 'n slash we do here. -Cligra Hmmm, so would some characters be better at some olympic activities than others? Lets Do Some Role-Playing 13:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still working on it, but you'll be able to design your character's statistics on your own. -Cligra ::Sounds fun hope to play it soon Lets Do Some Role-Playing 20:57, May 12, 2012 (UTC) BIONICLE Unlike the above idea, I actually DO know how this would work. It would be along the lines of BIONICLE Heroes (that is, no continuity with the theme), and would essentially be a heroes against villains slugfest. All characters would be fully upgradeable, and have various powers and statistics. -Cligra Bionicle has lots of characters and many ways to upgrade them support! - Use Your Imagination 21:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Space RPG I have it all planned, It's basically Space Police, Alien Conquest and Agents in one game, It's based on a story I made a while ago which I can textwall link to you, anyway, it has Space Police, ADU , and Agents teaming up against Aliens, Prisoner aliens and Dr. Inferno's men. -- 02:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Love the concept of this game support! - Use Your Imagination 21:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) The Battle for Minecraft Since i have this on my wiki already, maybe it should beon this one. In this game, Evil Mobs will attempt to destroy Minecraft and every single good mob in the world. Now, Steve, the Villagers, and the animals must fight to destroy the evil mobs. The first team that has lost all of its members will lose. In my version, the host is a Creeper Host. This could also include mobs such as Villagers, Zombies, and even Ender Dragons. In my version i also had a Brick Market so that you could purchase blocks with Currency from won battles. With the Blocks, you could either choose to toss one at an enemy (not a good idea with wool) or build a house out of your materials. For the avatars of the Mobs that have not appeared in Lego form yet, you could use LDD Software to create them (like a user on my wiki suggested). There could also be afeature where you can buy or tame pets, which would be useful scaring off a player that is a Creeper. Also, a generic mob (such as Zombie, Skeleton, Creeper), three people would be able to sign up for. Since the Creeper's only attack is blowing itself up, it would have a 56% chance of repiecing back together while the opponent lost. If bolth of them lose, it is considered a draw and they get their health back. Users can only lose 3 times before they are out of the game, or it could take 1 day to regenerate the defeated player. 14:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *I don't see how this will work since this is a lego game wiki and there are only to lego minecraft characters so I oppose - Use Your Imagination 21:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Dino Survival RPG This one will have a different goal other than the other Sign Ups/RPGs. In this game, you will sign up to be a character and you must survive 10 days in a Dino-infested city while avoiding getting killed by Dinosaurs in the area. You are able to take shelter for the rest of the day. If you are idle after that time you spend in the shelter, you will lose to the Dinosaurs, which are controlled by the host of the game. The survivors of the 10 days will win, then a new game begins for those who want to participate in it. 04:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I like this a lot! *starts thinking up gruesome dinosaur-related deaths...* -Cligra : I like the concept, but Jurassic Park? It's only a very weak link to LEGO, maybe Dino instead? 07:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : I fail to see how it will work. 19:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) The Battle of Heartlake 2: Almost Paradise I had two ideas for a sequel for TBoHL depending on who one, and since the Friends did, this would mean The Battle of Heartlake 2: Almost Paradise :"With Frosty the Witch's elite forces crushed by the bond of friendship, the Friends join the Bellvinians led by Milimy the Fairy in their crusade against the Witch and her empire. Reaching their first destination, the shores of Paradisa, the Friends and Bellvinians must battle the remaining Scalandians/Scalanites ''(depending on how I'm feeling, it was inconsistent through TBoHL :P) and the brainwashed Parasidians, former vacationers who are short and oddly colored, but are ferocious fighters. Can the Friends and Bellvinians break Frosty's icy grip even further? Or will the beautiful shores of Paradisa remain a breeding ground for polar bears?'' If anyone is interested, I think that I need a co-host, they'd probably be Milimy the Fairy. 19:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' I'd love to be a co-host too :D Sounds really good. -- 00:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) * Great title, support! (but not just for that. :P) -Cligra * Can't wait love these games but I hope I can create a game soon :/ Lets Do Some Role-Playing 00:45, May 11, 2012 (UTC) * Hope theirs a The Battle of Heartlake 3 Lets Do Some Role-Playing 20:52, May 12, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'! I could be a co-host also if you want me to! -LSC Alien Conquest The aliens are trying to take over the world so it's time for the A.D.U. to fight the aliens I thought it could be just a classic kind of fighting and since there fighting with special teams they'll have special weapons that could hurt the opponent more than just once star and others will have things that can help the team. (Preview coming soon) Lets Do Some Role-Playing 22:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Pyramid Intruders While 5 explorers are exploring a pyramid they come across some angry mummys and must fight them before they can escape the pyramid. This game will be just like the fighting games your used to one explorer can have a torch to burn the mummys and so on. Lets Do Some Role-Playing 22:55, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Agents: The Robbery The Inferno Agents rob the lego city museum so the Good Agents come in to fight the Inferno Agents. Use Your Imagination 23:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Proposal: More Games Yes I know this wiki just started but we really need to work on having more than one game up at one time so more users will join the wiki and play the games we could have 2 or 3 different users have their game up and you could only be in one game at a time (unless the game you are in is about finished) hope you like this idea! - Use Your Imagination 21:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) * Personally I agree- I think that having 2 or even 3 games running at the same time would not only give users a bit more variety, but also a bit more to do- no offence intended to the wiki and I'm not criticising it, but putting down one comment a day (if that), means that things feel a bit slow, I just think that maybe playing two games at once would make users feel a bit more involved (just my opinion) 07:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Marvel Super Heroes * Since there's been a DC game, it's only fair to have a Marvel one sometime down the road isn't it? (maybe leave a few months between the DC and Marvel games). Anyway, idea is same rules as the DC one, but with different character abilities. Characters are all pretty obvious, although we'd need a few more villains (so it wouldn't be everyone vs Loki :P), maybe have the host play Jarvis? :) 07:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ** I'd agree this is a good idea if you could figure out the villains Use Your Imagination 21:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) *** Yeah, especially sine I've been giving a DC/Marvel game some thought. We should have at least one Marvel game before that. 12:00, May 29, 2012 (UTC) **** Ooh, a DC vs Marvel game sounds very interesting, but I agree a Marvel game should go first. 05:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC) **** Okay, who would do it? (And good idea about Jarvis, I missed that before. Maybe I should have used Alfred instead of Oracle...it never even crossed my mind. :P) Oh, and about villains, there are the Spider-man ones too, and I think that we can find some decent customizers willing to make a few villains. 03:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ***** Good point, I forgot about Spider-Man, so that gives us the and , and possibly (although being Harry and not New Goblin is probably not a good idea, it'd be like having Bruce Wayne in the DC one). And then there's and as well. As for customizers, I was looking at the Super Heroes page on Bricki, and most of them seem to be DC figs... :S 04:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ******Sorry, that's because of me. :P 18:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) *******Okay, we can add to that list too now. :) I'm trying to develop a new format for RPG's too, and I think that it would suit the Marvel theme better, so we could wait until I attempt that. 21:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) An Experiment Game (more DC) I'm trying to develop a new format for us to use, so I want to create a small game as an experiment. I was going to use Ninjago, but I don't think that would go well for me, so instead I want to create a spin-off of Krypton SonSet just to test the system. It's kind of a mini game with only five players (I'm thinking Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Shazam, and Hawkman) and a host (Martian Manhunter) but then several non-playable villains (I haven't worked out numbers yet, but not more than ten) and their goons, to appease the people who were complaining that Flash and Sinestro (but not Cheetah ;) ) were absent. Again, I just want to test something and other than Ninjago and Marvel (I have my good reasons for not using either) no current LEGO theme would work too well IMO. Since it is only a mini game, I was thinking we could have it run at the same time as the Monster Fighters one, if I can finish it by then. 01:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) * Sounds good to me, and I definitely think having more than one game running at a time is a good idea 07:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * Okay, I've picked out the villains (Star Sapphire, Sinestro, Black Manta, Black Adam, Captain Cold, Deadshot, Deathstroke, Killer Moth, Brainiac, and Bizarro) who will be called the Secret Injustice League Crime Society of Doom Syndacite: Antartica (a combination of a bunch of super villain team names :P) and I'll start working on the format. I'll do it before TBoHL2 so that it can hopefully run aside the Monster Fighters one. 14:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Ninjago Ninjaball Run Tournament Ok so after seeing the newest show of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and playing in the RPG Blood Moon I had a great idea! Make a RPG off the Ninjaball Run Tournament! There will be lots of people in the tournament. For the full list see Ninjago Ninjaball Run Tournament Characters. So basically you attack other players and if you eliminate them they are out of the tournament. The last team/character wins $100,000!(Not really you just win a award to go on your Brickipedia and Brickipedia Games userpages! If a lot of people wanna play I can add some Alien Conquest or Kingdoms minifigures to the race too! So please vote for my game and make this game a reality! TheBakonBitz My Talkpage My Brickipedia Page *I have an idea of how this would work, as I'm working on one myself, so, if Bakon tells me a bit more, I could produce it for him. -- 00:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Adventures of Awesomeknight/Morcia Chronicles Okay, this is similar to my last suggestion, but it isn't just "generic knights fighting generic skeletons", this has a lot of story in it, and has characters. It doesn't have many main villains, but I can use skeletons, shadow knights and whatever for villains. But it can be done. I don't really have much more to say, except good luck to all who are playing Blood Moon. * I dunno, it just seems like there isn't much you can do with characters with no names. -- 00:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ** Oh, they do have names. *** Per Knight, there are enough names to do a castle RPG. Although I think we should expand it out more than just using characters from the Knight's Kingdom and Castle (2007) themes. -Power Jim (talk) 01:08, 8/11/2012 01:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) **** This isn't really any theme. It's a custom theme like Berry's. And the characters do have names. It's sort of Castle and Knights' Kingdom II. It works very well. Remember, this isn't just like before. It's slightly different. Marvel (yes, but I have more ideas, and I am a gamemaster) I just thought I'd say that as a gamemaster, I'm already making a Marvel game ~ 08:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC)